


Rooftops

by TunaCoffee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaCoffee/pseuds/TunaCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Target lost, and a moment to spare.</p><p>Written for a friend's prompt, who asked for Jack/Ana, Dad76 and a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CombatantMilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatantMilk/gifts).



"They're long gone, Jack," Ana said over comms, her tone even and patient, betraying the adrenaline still pumping through her veins following their pursuit of a wanted Talon operative.

They had been stationed in Giza for the past week, a collaborative effort following some intel about an arms dealer named Humayd Sayegh who had been working with Talon’s liaison, Tangier, on several side jobs. Sayegh was being monitored by the Egyptian government, but capturing Tangier would have offered invaluable information on the global terrorist group. They had planned to intercept the meeting, with Jack on foot and Ana covering him from the rooftops. They were quickly discovered – Jack's visor more often a dead giveaway than an inconspicuous disguise – and they tailed Tangier for twelve blocks in hot pursuit before losing him altogether.  

Jack clamored up an aged wooden ladder to Ana's location on the decked rooftop of an apartment building. Rickety furniture and a garden of potted plants adorned the patio. From this height he could – just barely – see the tips of the pyramids in the distance. Ana was hunched over in the shade by a whirring air-conditioning unit, her back turned.  

"We could've pushed, stayed on his trail just a little longer," Jack finally said when Ana failed to acknowledge him. 

Ana sighed, gentle but knowing, "We can’t afford the chance that he'd call in backup. It's just the two of us now, and the two of us can't take on an entire squadron." She shifted, back still turned, "our glory days are long since over, Jack." 

Jack grunted at the dig at his stubborn sense of duty, but he knew she meant no harm by it. She was right, after all.  

There was a long silence. He felt the sun and the stiflingly dry air burning at his scalp, and Ana's quiet demeanor burning at something just beneath his skin. He stepped over to her spot in the shade, "What are you doing?" He said, his voice tired but softer than before. 

Ana moved her cloak back to reveal a small tabby cat stretched out in front of her lap. Its white belly turned upright, it looked barely older than a kitten. She was bandaging its front leg. 

"A cat?" 

"You sound surprised," hummed Ana as she clipped the bandage and began preparing a makeshift splint from an emptied dart canister from her belt, "I can fix up more than just a fallen comrade." 

The cat seemed too exhausted to put up a fight, and it purred beneath her deft fingers in an attempt to relieve its own pain. "He'll be okay," she said, bandaging the splint into place, "I saw some bowls by the fire exit, someone's watching out for him."  

Jack dropped his shoulders and let out a long, steady breath. He removed his visor and sat down, wiping the sweat from his face. He pulled over a small empty terracotta pot and unhooked the canteen from his belt, dumping the lukewarm water into the makeshift cat bowl. They sat in silence once again as Ana stroked the tabby cat's side, her motions gentle and soothing. For a brief moment Jack reminisced on the feeling of her fingertips across his skin. He pulled himself back with a guttural cough, averting his eyes. 

"You never did like the quiet," Ana chortled, her laugh quiet and raspy from the weight of time and loss. 

"Ana," Jack began, not knowing where he hoped to take this, "I... you...," frustrated, he looked back to the tabby cat whose breaths were now deeper, more even, "you've always been so maternal," he decided on. 

Ana laughed again, louder, sharper, "Maternal? What a charmer." 

Jack felt a pang of embarrassment, but Ana's laughter softened, "you haven't done bad for yourself, either." 

For the first time since they regrouped, she looked him in the eyes, "I'm so... happy... so blessed, to have spoken to Fareeha again. She says you've always watched out for her," she cast her gaze downwards again, "you were there for her when I couldn't be. Thank you." 

Jack felt that familiar burning under his skin, he felt the guilt weigh heavy in her words, and he wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault, not to blame herself, but part of him – deep down – wasn't prepared to forgive her for the stunt she pulled. It was such a shock to his system to learn and have to accept that Ana was still alive after all these years. He felt betrayed that she had chosen to disappear when he needed her most, even if he had done almost the same after Switzerland.  _ Was _ it the same though? Would Switzerland have happened if she had been there, if she had come between him and Reyes? He felt anger, frustration, but also deep-seated relief, joy almost, that she was here before him now – tangible, the warmth of her smile and of her voice radiating all the same as it did before everything went to shit. There were a million things he wanted to say, and he said exactly none of them.

He reached out his hand and placed it over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.  

Ana smiled in response. 

In the distance, they heard the bellowing song of the Adhan – the call to prayer – rising and rolling over the city. Rooftops set ablaze with the burning orange of the sunset. Ana closed her good eye, and Jack watched bittersweet memories and relief sweep over her features in a fleeting instant. When she opened her eye again, she looked peaceful. 

She pushed herself up from the ground and offered him a hand, 

"It's time we head home, Jack."

  
  


 


End file.
